


Made It.

by seshgremlin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I cried while writing this, I love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshgremlin/pseuds/seshgremlin
Summary: In which Jean .. well, he makes it.
Relationships: Marco Bodt/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Made It.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them I haven’t proof read this or anything but yeah enjoy.

never would jean have guessed he would be standing on a beach - bootless feet buried in the hot grains of sand in which they had all heard about only through armin’s rambling about what the outside world harboured. never would he have guessed he would be stood in the frigid temperatures of salt water - the ocean - that spread out further than anything he ever could’ve imagined. never would jean kirstein, a soldier who had once wanted to be in the military to live a cushy life, expect to be standing at the ocean, experiencing perhaps the one thing everybody would dream of, without his best friend .. his first love.

the novelty had worn off slightly. his fellow corps were merely stood in the ocean, mindlessly chattering away at what they thought lay beyond the vast expanse of seemingly never ending ocean. he heard theories of more titans, civilisation .. nothingness. jean had participated for a while, suggesting that there was nothing except underwater titans. he had laughed, turning to his right while jutting his elbow out playfully, only for it to hit nothing but air. the smile fell, his amusement long gone as he excused himself, claiming the excitement called for him to ‘ take a seriously long piss. ‘

instead, he found himself leaning behind a rock, obscuring himself from the view of his fellow soldiers - his friends. tears gathered in his eyes, the sun glinting off them as he gazed to the cloudless sky, making them seem to be a brighter brown than they were. warmth flooded his limbs, and a choked laugh tumbled from him as a tear trailed down his cheeks. a quiet sniffle followed as his left hand rose to his lips, closed to a loose fist. still longingly looking towards the sky, his lips pressed lovingly against his fingers. despite the tears, he was smiling, eyes squeezing shut while he choked his words out through his repressed tears. “ i made it, marco - for the both of us. “


End file.
